Buried Secrets
by MendedHeart84
Summary: What happens when everything that you thought was true turned out to be very wrong? That's exactly what happens when Brian O'Conner finds out that his father had another life. Peyton Sawyer is looking for the father she never knew, but what she finds may change her life forever. Follow Brian and Peyton as they uncover buried family secrets that will lead them down a dangerous path.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys it's been a long time since I've been on this site so I decided to change my name since I'm basically starting over. I have deleted all of my previous stories except for the ones that were complete because I lost all of my work for those when my old laptop decided to die. I may eventually rewrite those but for now, I'm moving on to new work. This is one I've been working on for quite a while and am just getting around to finishing it, it's a crossover which is different for me but it joins my favorite movie franchise with my favorite TV show. I hope you like it, let me know what you think!_**

 _Ten year old Brian lay awake in his bed listening to his parents fighting, he knows in the pit of his stomach that this fight is different than any other that they've had. He may only be ten but he knows that this isn't the way things are supposed to be, he wonders why he can't have the happy family that most of his friends have. But instead he has a father who is never home and a mother who is always sad and crying. He hears their shouts and screams so he buries his head further into his pillow and pulls the cover over his head to try to drown their voices out._

" _If you think she's so perfect then why don't you just go live with her?" Brian hears his mom scream at his dad._

" _Fine if you want me to leave I'll leave, it would be better than staying here dealing with you and your constant bitching and attitude." Duncan responds._

" _I wouldn't bitch all the time or have an attitude if you were home more! Our son needs his father in his life more than he has him now. You're never home, how is he supposed to know how to be a man if he sees you doing what you're doing?" Colleen yells._

 _Duncan just stares at her "I can't do this anymore." He says before picking up his jacket and his duffle bag and walking out slamming the door behind him._

 _Colleen breaks down against the door that Duncan just slammed, her body wracked with sobs as she knows that he isn't coming back. This was the final straw in their marriage and her heart breaks for her son, knowing he'll never know what it's like to have a full family._

Los Angeles, CA

Brian O'Conner stood on the balcony watching the waves roll onto the sandy beach below. Just then he heard the patio door open behind him, he turned to see who was joining him "Hey Dom." He says smiling at his brother in-law and partner in crime. The two men are unlikely allies having gone through hell and back together over the last 8 years.

"You look lost in thought O'Conner what's going on?" Dominic Toretto asks him, giving him a knowing look. Dom knows that Brian has been worried about the kind of father he is going to be to his new son Jack, due to his own father walking out on him and his mom.

Brian shakes his head "Nothing really, just the same stuff I'm always thinking about." He answers with a sigh.

Dom looks away for a moment, and then he turns to look at Brian "Let me ask you something Brian." Brian just nods and looks away letting Dom finish "When was the last time you saw your father?"

Brian shrugs "I was about ten I guess when he just left one night and never came back." He looks at Dom and can tell Dom is waiting for him to continue, sighing "One night right after I turned ten I heard my parents arguing which was all they ever did when my dad was actually home." He pauses looking out over the ocean "I heard them arguing about a woman and then all of a sudden I heard the front door slam and my mom crying hysterically. That was the last time I ever heard from or saw my dad."

Dom studies his friend "You ain't gonna be like that Brian; you're going to stick around and be a great father to Jack. You already are a great father to him." He tells him trying to bring some comfort to the blonde standing beside him.

Brian shakes his head "I'm not so sure Dom, how do I be a father when I never had one to learn from?" he asks sadly.

"Let me ask you another question Brian. Have you thought about finding your dad and asking him why he left you?" Brian looks Dom in the eyes and shakes his head "Why not O'Conner? It might give you the closure you need."

He stands silent for a minute just watching the ocean and thinking carefully about his answer "I'm not sure I want to know why he left us. I've gone 24 years without him in my life Dom, I don't know if I really want to open myself back up to that pain." His blue eyes stare into Dom's.

"Sounds to me like you never truly closed off that pain, I think you need to do this for yourself but also for your son, he deserves to have you fully Brian and until you let go of this pain that you're holding onto he never will." He says as he turns and walks back into the house leaving Brian to ponder their conversation.

Brian stands on the balcony thinking about what Dom had just said and he wonders if maybe his friend is right, maybe he does need closure to be able to move on. He takes out his cell phone "Hey it's O'Conner I need you to do me a favor." He says into the phone.

Tree Hill, NC

Peyton Sawyer sits reading a magazine when she hears the front door open; she looks up and smiles as she sees her best friend walking through the door "Hey Brooke, I wasn't expecting to see you home so early."

The brunette gives her a half smile "I wasn't expecting to be home so early either but after last night I think you and I need to talk about the letter you found." Brooke says as she moves to sit next to Peyton on the couch. Brooke Davis has been Peyton's best friend since they were really young and they have been through a lot together, she knows that finding this letter in her biological mom Ellie's stuff has caused Peyton to reexamine everything she thought she knew about the past.

"Brooke, we've been over this already; I'm fine and finding that letter really doesn't change much. I still don't know where to start to even try to find my biological father or his family, I think right now I just need to leave it be." Peyton tells her sadly.

Brooke stares at her friend unsure of how to begin "Peyton I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." She whispers.

Peyton glares at her knowing that once Brooke gets an idea in her head she can't let it go "Brooke Penelope Davis what did you do?" she asks in a hushed tone almost afraid of the answer.

Brooke sighs "Well I did some digging on the name that Ellie left for you and I'm not sure you're going to like the answer Peyton." Peyton just stares at her friend not sure if she wants her to continue or if she wants to demand that she keep whatever she found to herself. Brooke studies her friend for a moment before continuing "Do you want to know what I found Peyton? Because if you don't I won't tell you, I'll just throw the information away and we'll pretend I never knew anything."

The blonde stares at her best friend "Honestly Brooke I'm not sure if I want to know or not, this is all just so much to take in right now." She answers truthfully.

Nodding "How about I just put the information somewhere safe for now and if you decide you want to know any time in the future I'll give it to you?" she suggests and Peyton just nods. They sit in silence for a little while before Brooke looks at Peyton "Do you think that you'll eventually want to find your father? Do you want to know if you have any siblings out in the world?" she asks.

Peyton shrugs "I've thought about it but I was put up for adoption Brooke, how do I know that my biological father and his family would even want to know me? It's a lot to think about honestly; I'm just not sure how I feel right now after finding that letter. I think I just need time to think things through and see what the future holds."

Brooke stares at her friend before nodding "Alright then, well I'm going to go work on a few new designs and then how about we go grab some dinner?" she asks.

Peyton nods "Sounds good." She watches her friend walk into her bedroom and she ponders what Brooke has said. Should she try to find her biological father and his family? Does his family even know about her? Does he want to know her? She thinks about everything before getting up and walking towards her own bedroom where she pulls the letter from her nightstand to read it again. Once she's finished she knows what she has to do. She rushes out of her room and into Brooke's "I need to know what you found. I need to know who my father is." She blurts out. Brooke just smiles at her before handing her a manila folder.

Peyton takes the folder back to her room and lays it on her bed just staring at it unsure of what to do next. Slowly she sits down and picks the folder back up, turning it over and over in her hands mulling over whether she should open it or just let it be. Sighing she finally decides that she just needs to open the folder and see what all Brooke found out about the name Ellie left her. She gasps as she reads the information in front of her and quickly closes the folder again. Looking up towards the ceiling she whispers "Ellie please give me a sign tell me what to do with this information? Surely this can't be who you want me to find." Tears stream down her face silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realized this morning that I screwed up and posted the wrong chapter as chapter 2. You guys are probably way confused on whats happening right now in the story. So please forgive me and enjoy this chapter!**

Los Angeles, CA

Brian is in the middle of helping Mia get Jack ready for bed when his cell phone rings, Mia nods towards the phone "Go ahead this could be what you've been waiting on." She says with a smile.

Pulling out his phone he heads out to the porch "Yeah what have you got Trihn?" he asks as he answers. He listens as his former colleague explains what she found out about his father and his life after leaving Brian and Colleen. "Thanks for all of your help, I really appreciate it." He says before hanging up and heading back into the house.

Dom looks up from the movie as Brian walks back in "So what did she say?"

Brian runs his hand through his hair and sighs "She didn't find my father but she did find a relative of his that might be able to help me." He looks at Dom "I'm not really sure where to go from here Dom."

Dom takes a drink of his Corona and looks at Brian "I think you need to follow the lead you've got and try to gain some closure."

Brian is silent for a minute, processing the information Trihn just gave him "I'm not sure Dom; I don't know how to approach this. I think I need to talk to Mia about it and see what she thinks." He says before heading back into the house.

Mia is standing at the kitchen sink finishing up dishes from dinner; Brian pauses in the kitchen door and stares at his girl, he smiles before walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck "Hey baby." He whispers to her, she smiles turning to kiss him.

"So who was on the phone?" she asks reading the confusion and uncertainty in his crystal blue eyes.

He sighs pulling back a little to look at her but keeping his arms wrapped firmly around her waist "Trihn, she found out some information about a relative of my fathers." He answers.

Mia smiles "Well what did she say?" she asks prodding him to tell her the full story.

He pulls away from her gently and begins pacing "She found someone in North Carolina, who is related to him or knows him or something, she's not really sure about their relationship to be honest." He feels Mia's hand on his shoulder so he turns to look at her.

She smiles at him "It's ok we'll figure it out, do you want to go meet this person? See what she has to say?"

He shrugs "I'm not sure it'll be worth it honestly." He answers "She may not even know where he is or anything about who he is today. I don't know what to do about all of this." He says honestly.

Mia watches him for a moment "I think we should go to North Carolina and find this woman, even if she can't give you his current location maybe she can give you some insight about where he has been. It's worth a shot Brian and at worst we come home empty handed." She tells him.

Brian stares at her "I don't know Mia; I don't think it's such a great idea honestly. We don't know anything about this person. All I know is her name and that isn't much to go on now is it?"

She rubs his shoulders "Look Brian, not having your dad around growing up has really bothered you; I want this to end, I want you to have the closure you need to fully move on. I love you and your problems are my problems. We're going to North Carolina and I'm going to talk to her, I'm going to see what she knows if anything. You and Jack can stay at the hotel while I do my research but we need to do this." She tells him flatly.

Brian pulls her into his arms "How did I get so lucky to be able to find someone as amazing as you?" he whispers into her hair causing her to grin and blush.

Tree Hill, NC

Peyton is standing in Ellie's house going through boxes of stuff trying to sort everything out when she years a knock on the door. She looks up to see a woman with long dark brown hair standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me are you Elizabeth Harp?" The brunette asks.

Peyton looks at her sadly "No um I'm her daughter Peyton. I'm sorry to tell you this but Ellie died three weeks ago."

The brunette frowns "I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" She asks.

Peyton studies the brunette "Did you know Ellie?" She inquiries.

The woman shakes her head "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Mia O'Conner." She holds out her hand to Peyton. Peyton shakes her hand feeling unsettled at hearing the woman's name. "No I didn't know her but I was told she might be able to help me find someone." She answers Peyton's original question.

"Who are you trying to find? Maybe I can help you?" She asks studying Mia.

Mia studies the blonde standing in front of her unsure if she can trust her. She notices that the younger woman looks like the photo of Elizabeth Harp, so she's sure the girl is telling the truth about who she is. "I'm looking for my husband's father. He left my husband Brian when he was young and hasn't been heard from since." She finally answers.

Peyton gasps "Your husband's name is Brian?" She asks shocked.

Mia looks at her confused "Yeah why?"

Peyton turns away from her and reaches for her purse, taking the letter Ellie left her out. "I was adopted as a baby; recently Ellie found me but didn't tell me anything about my biological father. I found this note a few days ago." She says handing Mia the paper.

As Mia looks over the letter her eyes grow wide and she gasps looking at Peyton.

"Brooke I need to talk to you now." Peyton says walking into Clothes Over Bros.

Brooke looks up at Peyton and can tell that her friend is upset. "Peyton what's wrong?" She asks rushing to her.

With tears in her eyes "I was at Ellie's going through the rest of her stuff when this woman showed up at the door." She starts explaining while Brooke just stares at her unsure of what's going on. Peyton swallows hard and then continues "Her name is Mia O'Conner, Brooke! Brian O'Conner is her husband."

Brooke looks at her shocked "What did she say?"

Peyton sighs and turns away throwing her hands up "She didn't really say a whole lot Brooke, but she wants me to meet her and her husband for dinner tonight." She turns to look at Brooke.

Brooke shakes her head "Uh uh Peyton you read that file you know that he isn't a good guy. You read everything he has done; you can't seriously be considering meeting with them?" Brooke takes Peyton's arms and looks her in the eyes "Peyton I know you want to find out what he knows but I don't think that's a good idea at all. Please don't meet with them, please." She begs.

Peyton looks at her best friend and knows that the brunette means well but she also knows that she has to meet with this couple to see what they know about Ellie and her biological father. She gives Brooke a weak smile "I'm sorry Brooke but I have to, this could be the only way I'm able to find out anything about who my father is. I promise to be careful and I will have my phone with me at all times." She says trying not to upset her friend.

Brooke lets out a frustrate sigh "You at least need to take someone with you, don't go alone." She demands.

Peyton lets out a laugh "And who do you suggest I take with me?"

Brooke shrugs "Ask Nathan or Skills to go, better yet ask Lucas. We both know that no matter what has happened between the two of you in the past he will always be there to protect you."

Peyton frowns "I can't ask Lucas and you know that Brooke. I'll be fine I promise." She says turning to leave before Brooke can argue further.

Brooke watches Peyton leave and makes sure she's gone before pulling out her cell phone "Hey it's me, I need to talk to you about something." She says when the person answers.

Mia walks into the hotel room and smiles upon seeing Brian talking to Jack about cars "Starting him a little early don't you think?" she asks with a laugh.

Brian looks up and smiles "Nah it's never too early to learn about cars." He turns to Jack "Is it buddy? You like cars don't you." He kisses the top of his sons head. Then he looks back at Mia "So what did you find out?" he asks his face twisted in uncertainty.

Mia walks over and sits on the bed beside him "Well I have some good news and some bad news." Brian just looks at her; she looks away for a moment before continuing "Elizabeth Harp passed away 3 weeks ago." She tells him.

He stops her "So what's the good news? If she died how can I learn anything about where my father is?" he asks impatiently.

Mia takes his hand "Elizabeth has a daughter named Peyton who is about twenty-two years old." Brian looks at her waiting for her to finish "Apparently Peyton was put up for adoption as a baby by Elizabeth and an unknown man. Elizabeth left Peyton a letter when she died with two names on it, yours and your dad's." Brian looks at her wide eyed and clearly in shock.

"Mia I don't understand what does this mean?" he asks almost in a whisper.

She stares at him for a minute "It means we're having dinner with Peyton tonight to talk about everything. I think you both might be able to answer some questions for the other one."

He shakes his head "I don't know anything about any of these people so how could I answer any of her questions?" he asks and Mia just looks at him.

Peyton arrives at the restaurant she suggested to Mia fifteen minutes early to get a table and try to calm her nerves. She is shocked at who she finds waiting on her just inside the door "Lucas what are you doing here?" she asks glancing around looking for his fiancée Lindsey "Where's Lindsey?"

Lucas shakes his head "Lindsey isn't with me, Brooke called me and we agreed that you shouldn't do this alone." He answers.

Peyton throws her hands up in disgust "I don't need you to be here Lucas; I will be just fine alone." She says angrily.

Lucas lets out a chuckle "Well I'm here anyway so just let me stay to make sure you're alright, if I don't Brooke might kill me."

Peyton rolls her eyes "Lucas you have to stop doing this; you're with Lindsey so you have to stop trying to rescue me."

He shrugs "You're my friend Peyton I'll always be here for you."

Before Peyton has time to respond she sees Mia walking towards her followed by a good looking blue eyed, blonde man carrying a baby who looks to be about six months old. Mia walks up to her and shakes her hand "Peyton how are you?" she asks Peyton just nods "I'd like you to meet my husband Brian and our son Jack." She says gesturing towards them.

Peyton reaches out her hand to Brian "Nice to meet you." She takes Jack's small hand in hers "Hi little guy. Aren't you just the cutest little baby!" She says smiling at the baby before turning to introduce Lucas "This is my friend Lucas; I hope you don't mind but he'll be joining us."

Mia smiles and takes Lucas' hand "It's nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Mia." She says as he smiles at her. "Well how about we head inside and get a table?" Mia suggests.

They all follow Peyton inside and wait for her to get a table. They then follow the hostess to a table in the far corner away from everyone else. Peyton looks at them "I thought we could use some privacy." They all nod.

They sit in silence while the waitress comes to get their drink orders and then brings their drinks. Once she has taken their food order Brian finally breaks the silence "So what do you think this all means?" he asks looking at Peyton "Me getting Elizabeth's name and you getting mine?"

Peyton shrugs "I'm not really sure but here is the letter." She says pulling it out and handing it to Brian.

Peyton,

I'm sorry that I won't be able to answer all of your questions, but even as I write this I can tell my time on earth is coming to a close. I wanted to be able to tell you the whole story surrounding your conception and birth but I'm not going to be able to do that. So I'll tell you what I can in this letter and then it'll be up to you to search for the rest. You're biological father's name is Duncan O'Conner but I have no idea where he may be today. We had a relationship for about a year and half but that was twenty-four years ago. Duncan has done a wonderful job of living unknown for the last two decades so I have never been able to search for him. But he has a son who is about twelve years older than you that may be able to help you find him. Search for Brian O'Conner, I believe the two of you can help one another.

Remember that I will love you forever Peyton and I'm so sorry that I must leave you again.

Xoxo-Ellie

She watches as he reads over it and she can see the shock in his face "I'm not really sure if any of it is true or not but what is in that letter is all I know, it's all that Ellie left me." She adds finally.

Brian nods and hands the letter back to Peyton "I'm not really sure what to make of this to be honest. My dad left me twenty-four years ago and I haven't heard from him since then, and now I'm learning that I truly don't know anything about him at all. I'm sorry this is just really hard for me." He says honestly.

Peyton stares at him "It's hard for me too. I have no answers to any of this, but according to that letter that you just read you're my brother, we have the same father." Brian just stares at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

After dinner, Lucas offers to walk Peyton home and she accepts needing someone to talk to about everything that has just happened. For the first few minutes they walk in silence along the river.

Peyton turns to Lucas "So Brian and Mia seem nice." She says he just nods his head so she continues "You know he seems nothing like he was described on paper."

Lucas looks at her "You can't always judge a book by its cover Peyton you know that." He says taking her hand to stop her "Look I know there were a lot of bad things written in that file Brooke gave you but just because he made a few mistakes doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Personally I think you should give him a chance."

Peyton studies Lucas for a few minutes "Well are you going to tell Brooke that? She's dead set against me being around them."

Lucas shrugs "It's not her choice Peyton, if you think you need to get to know Brian more, to find out where you come from then that's what you should do."

Peyton sighs and then continues walking towards the house she shares with Brooke preparing herself for a fight with her best friend.

Brian paces the hotel room replaying everything that happened that night in his head "I have a sister?" he asks out loud.

Mia watches him, her heart breaking having to see her husband in so much pain "Brian it will be okay I promise. We just have to talk to Peyton some more and try to figure everything out." She says standing to grab hold of his arms "Peyton seems really nice don't you think?" she asks.

Brian nods his head "Yeah she does seem nice, I'm just really in shock by all of this honestly."

Mia nods "I know you are." She says pulling him to her and wrapping her arms around him. "So what do you think her relationship to Lucas is? There is more there than them just being friends." She says observantly.

Brian pulls back to look at her "Really we're talking about her relationship with Lucas?" he asks and she nods with a smile, he knows she just trying to get his mind to move to something else. "I don't know there did seem to be something more between them but they said he's engaged to that Lindsey girl."

Mia smiles "I think they are in love with each other and are both either too stubborn to admit it or in denial."

Brian nods "Yeah I'd have to agree, I just hope Peyton doesn't get hurt." He says defensively causing Mia to laugh "What's so funny?" he asks.

Laughing "You find out you have a sister and not even two hours later you're already protective of her." He rolls his eyes "I think it's sweet Brian and makes me love you even more." She says kissing him.

Peyton unlocks the door and slowly pushes it open nervous about what Brooke is going to say. "Brooke, I'm home." She calls closing and locking the door behind her.

Her brunette best friend walks into the living room from the kitchen looking very worried "So how did it go?"

Peyton shrugs "It went ok, he was shocked at the letter Ellie left. He says he doesn't know where his father," she pauses to think "our father, is currently." She walks around to sit down on the couch and just stares at the fire Brooke has going. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy Brooke, he seems like he's just had a hard life."

Brooke nods "I understand Peyton. I think I may have overreacted earlier when I told you that you needed to stay far away from him. He's your brother, or at least that's what Ellie's letter says, so I think maybe you do need to get to know him. But never alone! You need to always have someone with you when you meet with him." Peyton rolls her eyes and looks at Brooke, Brooke sighs "At least until you really get to know him anyway. Take Lucas, he seems to be willing to help." She adds with a smile.

Peyton sighs and shakes her head "Yeah thanks for that by the way. I really didn't need Lucas to babysit me Brooke. He's moved on with Lindsey so he needs to stop trying to be my knight in shining armor, it isn't good for any of us for him to continue rushing to my rescue."

Brooke looks away "I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be alone tonight Peyton, that's all." She explains.

Peyton nods "I know, it's alright." She stands up and walks towards the door "I need some fresh air and a little time to think. I'm going to go down to the river court for a bit." She says as she picks up her keys from the table. Before Brooke can protest, Peyton slips out the door and down the stairs to the sidewalk.

Peyton stares out over the river, so confused about everything that's going on in her life. "God how did my life become so messed up and crazy?" she asks out loud.

"You know I've asked myself that question several times over the last few years." She hears the vaguely familiar voice say behind her. She turns to see Brian O'Conner standing at the edge of the river court.

She gives him a weak smile "Sightseeing?" she asks.

He laughs "No I needed to clear my head and my pacing was keeping Jack awake so I decided to take a walk and ended up here." He tells her honestly.

She nods "Yeah this is a great place to come to clear your head and think, which is why I'm here as well."

He walks over towards her "Do you mind if I join you?" he asks hesitantly. She shakes her head so he sits down on the table beside her "I think we've both been given a lot to think about today."

Peyton nods at him "Yeah I think we have." She sighs "Honestly I don't know how to deal with all of this." They sit in silence for a few minutes before she looks at him "Can I ask you a question?" He nods "Sure." She looks out over the river thinking of exactly how she wants to word her next question. "Okay so my best friend, Brooke, did some research on you before you ever arrived in Tree Hill."

Brian nods his head "And you want to know if I'm a bad guy or not?" he asks looking at her, blue eyes staring into green ones.

Peyton nods nervously "Yeah I guess I do. But I wasn't going to put it that way; I was just going to ask you what happened? What made you do all of those things?"

Brian studies the younger blonde and smiles at her "It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?" he asks.

She smiles "Well I have nowhere else to be so yeah I want to hear it." She tells him. He smiles before going into full detail about everything that has happened in his past, from meeting Dom, Mia and the whole gang to everything that happened in London and Spain. "Wow!" she says once he's finished.

He nods his head "Yeah see your life isn't the only one that's been messed up, mine has been pretty crazy too." They sit quietly just staring at the river for a little while before he looks at her "So can I ask you a question now?" she nods sheepishly "What's going on with you and Lucas? And don't tell me you're just friends, tell me everything." He says.

Peyton sighs "Oh boy I think this story might be as long as yours." She laughs before telling him everything about her past with Lucas. "See why I asked God how my life got so crazy? I'm in love with a man who is engaged to someone else." She says with a weak grin.

Brian nods "Yeah sometimes things happen that you can't explain though. Maybe things worked out like they did because God has bigger plans for you." He tells her.

Shrugging "I don't know about that to be honest, my life only seems to be going downhill instead of uphill like it should be."

He shakes his head "Nah don't think like that."

Peyton looks away and sighs "I wish I could just turn my emotions and feelings off, I wish I could just push Lucas out of my head and my heart."

Brian nods "Yeah I understand that, but it just doesn't work that way." Peyton sighs before whispering "I know."

They sit in silence for several minutes before Brian stands up "It's getting late, I should probably get back to the hotel." He says glancing out over the river. Peyton nods before standing up herself "Yeah I should get home too before Brooke freaks out and sends the search party after me." She laughs.

"We need to be heading back to LA in a few days but could we maybe meet for lunch tomorrow to talk some more?" he asks. Peyton nods "I would like that." She answers before reaching into her pocket to pull out her business card "Call me in the morning and we can set something up." She tells him as she hands him her card.

He glances down at the card "You own your own record label?" he questions her curiously with his eyes. She smiles "I do! It was always a dream of mine so with a little help from friends, I went for it." He grins "That's great Peyton. Well I'll call you tomorrow then." He turns to walk away but glances back over his shoulder to look at the girl who he just found out is his sister.

Peyton returns home to find Brooke sitting on the couch waiting up for her and she can tell the brunette is angry, she sighs "I know you're mad at me for just walking out earlier but I'm exhausted, can this discussion wait until morning?"

Brooke rolls her eyes and lets out an angry breath "Fine! But we will be talking about this tomorrow." She yells before going into her room and slamming the door.

Peyton shakes her head and walks into her room, ready for this long day to finally be over. Just as she's getting her night clothes out she hears a loud crash in the living room and runs out to find a man she has never seen before holding Brooke at gun point. "What do you want?" she yells.

The man laughs "You must be Peyton, I can definitely see the resemblance. I've been sent to bring you in so it looks like you're both coming with me."

Brooke and Peyton lock eyes, both women fearing for their lives are left with no choice but to let the man lead them at gun point out of the house and into a waiting SUV.


End file.
